james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Regular Show Lost Episode: " Sorry Pop's..."
About 3 days ago, i was on my laptop, watching Youtube videos and playing random games like Gmod and Portal 2. When i was finished and got bored, i decided to look up some downloads of movies, games, just some random crap. When i was about finished, a box poped up saying that a download was finished. Angrily, i looked to see what it was, just in case it was a virus or not. I quickly opened up Kaspersky antivirus to see if the download was infected, but the screen just went black when I tried to open up the antivirus. All of the sudden, the Regular Show title came up, not playing any music or that noise you hear when the show is opening, just the faint clicking of the name and credits, the name of the episode was " Sorry Pop's". The show began by Mordecai on the computer looking birthday stuff up, when Rigby burst in the room, annoyingly asking Mordecai what he was doing, Mordecai responded by saying "Dude, dont you know? Pops birthday is coming up and I was hoping me and you could throw him a suprise birthday party!". Rigby answered back by saying "Sweet! this is gonna be a party Pops will never forget! So who were you gonna invite?", Mordecai answered by saying "Im getting everyone in on it, Skips, Benson, High Five Ghost, Muscle Man, you, me, and especially...Margaret!" Rigby responded by saying, " UGH! we have to put Benson in on it? really dude?" Mordecai responded back by saying, "Dude, you know Benson will throw a major fit if we dont let him know about what we are doing". Rigby answered back by saying " Ok...But we get all of the credit!" the screen then quickly cut to black for about 2 seconds. The screen came back on showing Benson tellling Mordecai and Rigbey, "No! you are not going to suprise Pops! He is too old and I dont want him getting upset about the suprise!", Rigby responded by saying " But Pops loves suprises! come on! it will be fun!" Benson angrily told Rigby and Mordecai "NO!", Benson then walked away. Mordecai then looked down at Rigby saying "You know we are still doing this right?" Rigby responded with a " YEAH!" and the two of then gave each other high fives. The screen then cut to a couple of random scenes of other episodes, but with no sound, just and eerie long beep noise, the screen finally came back on after about 7 seconds. The screen showed Everyone except Pops and Benson in the house with the lights turned of and the curtains blocking the window view, whispering to each other to be quiet and that Pops would be there any minute, this is when things got very strange. Pops walked in and the lights turned on, everyone yelled "SUPRISE!". Pops grabbed his chest and started choking and screaming, his face turning blue and showing a look of fear and despair, he then fell to the ground, dead. Everyone had a scared look on their face, Benson quickly ran in to see what was going on, looked down and started trying to save Pops. Benson had tears in his eyes, only his eyes were realistic and bloodshot, staring at Mordecai and Rigby, grunting at them, but not saying a word as Margaret started to go insane, mumbling and scratching herself. Skips finally called 911 and they picked up Pops, but they were to late, he was already dead. The screen then showed a still picture of Pops, being cheerfull and happy as sad and soft flute music was playing in the background. When the screen cut back, it showed Mordecai and Rigby, moving out from the house. While they were taking their stuff outside softly crying to themselves and not saying a word. Benson then walked up to Mordecai and Rigby, again with realistic, bloodshot eyes, only this time, they looked even more realistic. Benson simply and softly said " Why?.... I .... Told......You...... Hate.......You......." Benson then just stood there, staring at the screen as Mordecai and Rigby walked away, crying. The screen then quickly cut to Pops funeral, he was lying there in the casket, face blue and very realistic looking bloodshot eyes just staring. Mordecai and Rigby, dressed up, walked over to Pops and Mordecai softly said "Pops.....I love you... Im sorry....so sorry....I should.....have.....listened" Mordecai then looked down at Rigby with the same type of eyes as Pops and Benson and said "Apoligize...NOW!" Rigby with the normal cartoon eyes looked at Pops and said to him while crying " Sorry Pops..." Rigby then turned around to see everyone with the same type of bloodshot eyes staring at him. Rigby then looked at the screen with the same bloodshot, realistic eyes and stared while the text "01010011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110000 01110011" came up, and just stood their on the screen along with everyone staring at the screen for about 4 minutes until finally cutting to black. I translated the binary, it reads " Sorry Pops", after the video was over, my laptop froze and crashed, giving me the blue screen of death. I am now using my parents computer until I can get a new one, what I saw was just plain and simpily unspeakable and horrifying. I heard that the episode can be downloaded still, but I guarentee you it is a virus and will kill your pc. I no longer would like to speak about this incedent, but if you truly want to watch the episode, then I pray that you are not scarred for life, like I was Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees